Destinys Intertwined
by ELEKTRAandMI
Summary: A New Transformers Animated Saga. M for future content.
1. Prologue

**Tricity: Hey hey! Welcome to a new story for me and Elektra's new account together! WHOO!**

**Elektra: Welcome, This is the beginning of the story Tric and I have been working on for awhile. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Tricity: Yep, we have been working on it awhile haven't we? Well, like Elektra said, enjoy the story :3 !**

**~Prologue~**

**Cybertronian History Lesson**

Cybertron, a place where machines live and thrive in harmony...but this harmony does not last forever. But before I get to the part where the Decepticon and Autobot faction is raged in a war against one another, let me tell you of a time before this war came to happen...

At the time of great peace between the Decepticons and Autobots, the Council of the Elders are in control of the major decision making and laws of Cybertron and helps to keep the AllSpark safe. Galvatron is the leader of the Decepticons at this time in history, and Tempest, a femme, is the leader of the Autobots. Galvatron and Tempest were always great allies, and soon became known as great friends as well.....But one fateful day, Galvatron called Tempest to his throne room for a meeting, and soon confessed his love to the femme he had grown to love over the long period of peace. Tempest returned his love, and they later became Sparkmates.

It wasn't long before Galvatron and Tempest gave life to a sparkling of their own, and named their little sparkling-mech, Megatron. Galvatron and Tempest raised Megatron well, and he prospered as he grew, but Tempest soon became with-spark once again, and Megatron would soon have a little brother named Optimus born into the world. Optimus grew up with Megatron as his big brother, and Megatron and Optimus grew into fine young mechs as they marched through life.

Optimus was always the favorite of Tempest though, and he soon held the Autobot insignia on his chest once he got to a certain age. Tempest always told Optimus that he would command the Autobot faction someday, and gave him some of the best opportunities to prove that by giving him some of the best training sessions, education, and as well as other things.

Megatron, however, became the favorite child of Galvatron, and soon earned his Decepticon insignia from long, hard, and vigorous training sessions with his father. Megatron also received some of the best educational opportunities like his little brother, Optimus, and excelled in everything he did.

When Megatron and Optimus were well into their adult-hood, Tempest, their mother, offlined from a freak accident from one of the newest Space-Bridges malfunctioning when she was nearby observing the Space-Bridge's progress. Galvatron immediately found out by his bond with Tempest, and began to feel severe pain in his spark, body, and mind from losing his beloved Sparkmate. Galvatron went into a deep depression, and it took Megatron and Optimus to help him to get to a somewhat stable state. Galvatron continued to rule over the Decepticon faction, and since Tempest was offline, Optimus had taken command of the Autobot faction, proving to be a very capable and strong leader.

During the long times Optimus was away from the Decepticon Palace however, Galvatron's spark began to slowly deteriorate from the pain of losing his beloved Tempest, causing him to think differently, as well as act differently. His mind began to twist and turn with reasons as to why Tempest would observe the progress of a mere Space-Bridge, when she could have gotten someone else to check on the progress for her...but nothing came to him.

Galvatron soon heard rumors that the Council of the Elders had asked Tempest to check up on the progress for them, due to a very important matter they had to attend to off-world. Galvatron boiled with rage when he heard of this, and began to blame the Council of the Elders for her death.

"It is because of the Council of the Elders that your mother perished Megatron! We must bring a new era to Cybertron, and take control. I am dying, and I will die in battle when the Council of the Elders are gone for good. Megatron, you must take command of the Decepticons, and lead them into a new era, an era of peace, free from the Council's rational and stupid actions that have brought much pain and suffering to those like us." Galvatron told Megatron in his throne room one night.

Megatron agreed with his father and began to prepare himself for the days to come, as well as help his father to prepare the best he could bare.

But, the morning of day of Galvatron's revenge, Megatron found him offline in his recharge berth. Megatron went through much pain with his father gone, but Megatron's mate, Nebula, the femme who had become his sparkmate and had met five thousand years before and had a sparkling with three thousand years before, comforted him during this time of mourning. Megatron quickly got over the loss of his father within about three days time, and vowed to avenge his mother's death for him, and took command of the Decepticons soon after his father's death.

Megatron gathered his best forces and soon infiltrated the inner sanctum of the Council's court. But Megatron was shocked to find that his little brother had the Magnus Hammer in his hand and the Matrix of Leadership around his neck, standing in the middle of the room, waiting for a fight.

Optimus soon told Megatron that he had known about his assassination attempt against the Council of the Elders for awhile, and announced he would not let him go through with it.

Megatron yelled angrily in fury and rage was evident in his optics as he noticed the Council had already been evacuated, and told Optimus if he was not with him, he was against him. Megatron and his forces soon left the Council's court shortly after this confrontation with Optimus. When Megatron came home, he told his Sparkmate the news that the Decepticons were now at war with the Autobots.

Megatron was defeated and also triumphed in countless battles against the Autobot faction and his little bother, Optimus Prime. He soon came to the realization, if he truly wanted to gain power over all of Cybertron, he needed to gain the power of the AllSpark itself, and he soon made it his ultimate goal to obtain the AllSpark's power.

However, when he found out where Optimus Prime was keeping the AllSpark, he was astonished when he got to the location to where the AllSpark was supposed to be, and witnessed Optimus throw it into an active Space-Bridge to a random coordinate in the universe, just to keep him away from it. This caused Megatron's hate for Optimus to grow even more, and the war continued to worsen and rage on. The AllSpark was never found by anyone on Cybertron, and its location has been unknown ever since...

Well, that's how the war started between the Autobots and Decepticons, but now I want to tell you about Megatron and his family...

Megatron's daughter, Elektra, grew up with her father teaching her the ways of war and how to fight, while her mother, taught her how to be a polite femme when around other Decepticons and also enrolled her into a Decepticon Academy.

During Elektra's time in the Decepticon Academy as a youngling, she met lots of mechs and a few femmes along the way that later became some of her greatest allies. Soundwave, and his little sister, DeeJay, were both the greatest allies that became very close to Elektra, and soon were known as very good friends to her.

But early on during their friendship, DeeJay had to move away from Soundwave and Elektra to study at another Decepticon Academy. Soundwave soon lived in the palace because of not having any creators online, and started to become closer to Elektra as they both grew older.

Time passed, and Elektra and Soundwave were now well into their teen years in human standards, and Soundwave's feelings for Elektra as a friend began to evolve into a feeling of love. Soundwave never told Elektra he loved her, but always was there for her when she needed him. He began to comfort her the most he ever had though, when Elektra's mother, Nebula, died from an incident out on the battlefield.

Megatron instantly found out about his Sparkmate's death through his bond with Nebula, and his spark instantly started to tinge with the feeling of pain and loss of his beloved. Megatron, trying to hide the pain of his loss from Elektra, cut the family bond link between him and Elektra, hoping it would cause her less pain because she wouldn't have to feel his pain too....but it only made things worse for his daughter.

Elektra started to feel the pain of her mother being gone, and the pain only got worse when Megatron severed their family bond between them...to her, it felt like both of her creators were dead, and she began to go insane as well as fall into a deep depression worse then Megatron's. But, with the help of a Decepticon Medic designated Hook, and her best friend Soundwave, she slowly began to calm down, and return to her formal self.

Megatron went back to his normal routines of life, but this time, without his Sparkmate...being somewhat changed by losing her, and forever keeping the bond between him and his daughter severed.

**It has been a year since then, and Elektra will soon embark on a mission that will change her and another's life...forever.**

* * *

**Tricity: Okay, I know this was probably boring to some of you, but it was necessary because you would get awfully confused during the storyline if I didn't give you this brief history lesson before you started reading the story. Well, thanks for reading the prologue, me and Elektra will see you in the next chapter :3. **


	2. Leaving Home

**Tricity: Well, after a few moments of freaking out about possibly losing me and Elektra's roleplay logs for this story, hyperventilating, finding the roleplay logs, and editing the first roleplay log for this chapter, I think all went pretty well. Thanks so much for the reviews Celestial-Prime-15 and Xandora! Me and Elektra thank you bunches X3! Now on to the present day! Have fun with the read :3!**

**

* * *

**

~Chapter One~

Leaving Home

Megatron sat at his throne, his chin resting on the top of his hand, looking toward the double doors of the throne room, waiting for someone to arrive. He soon perked up and sat up straight in his throne when a mech entered through the large double doors. He watched as the mech walked up to his throne, and bowed with respect and loyalty, kneeling on one knee.

"Lord Megatron, you called me here?" the Mech asked.

Megatron nodded "Soundwave, I need someone in the palace to take on a reconnaissance job for me."

Soundwave looked up at Megatron "What kind of reconnaissance job sir?"

"I need someone to…'check in' on a planet Earth for me. My sources tell me that the Autobots have been quite active in that area, I need someone to go to Earth, blend in with society, and find out what those Autobots are up to." responded Megatron.

Soundwave stood up and nodded "I will send someone to Earth for you my Lord…you can count on it."

Megatron simply nodded "You are dismissed…"

Soundwave bowed once more, and left the throne room to start posting bulletins throughout the Decepticon Palace.

While posting bulletins, he decided to pay Elektra a visit to see how she was doing, and to see if she wanted to help post bulletins.

Elektra was relaxing in her quarters, still feeling slight twinges of pain from the family bond she and Megatron had once shared, the family bond still broken inside her spark. She muttered to herself, laying on her bed, and looking up at a Decepticon campaign poster she had put on the ceiling "I really need to get away from here for awhile…"

Elektra soon heard a knock at her door.

"Elektra? Can I come in?" asked Soundwave from outside her room door.

Elektra sat up in her berth, and looked toward her room door "Come on in, Wave."

Soundwave smiled under his facemask as he walked into Elektra's quarters "How are you feeling today?"

Elektra smiled "Better, only slight twinges now."

Soundwave smiled softly under his facemask "That's good news Elektra…" Soundwave paused for a moment, and then spoke up again "So, I've been posting help bulletins up all over the Palace for Megatron, you wanna' come help me post the rest?"

Elektra got up off of her recharge berth "Sure. What does Father need help with?"

Soundwave shrugged as he walked out of the room with Elektra following behind him "Just a reconnaissance mission, he needs someone he trusts living in the palace to do it for him."

Elektra instantly stopped, and looked at him seriously "I'll go."

Soundwave stopped and turned around to face her with an optical ridge raised behind his visor "You're serious? Why?"

Elektra sighed "I have to get away for awhile…"

Soundwave looked at her a bit puzzled, his head tilted slightly "I'm….not sure you understand the recon mission Elektra…it's very far away…in the Milky Way Galaxy, a planet called Earth…"

"So? I'm one of the few Dad trusts the most. I'm volunteering to go. Why won't you let me?" Elektra asked in protest.

"It's not that I'm not letting you…it's just, when you said you needed to 'get away', I thought you meant like a vacation on Cybertron, like somewhere in Iacon…not a literal 'getaway' trip…." Soundwave said in defense.

"I don't care where I go. I just need to get away from Dad. The way he's acting…it hurts me too much…" Elektra said a bit sadly.

Soundwave was trying to think about what to say to Elektra about that, but a Decepticon Mech interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Soundwave!" the Mech called out to him as he ran up to him from behind, getting his attention "Saw the bulletin for the recon mission, is there still a job opening for it?"

Soundwave thought about it for a brief moment, and shook his head at the Mech "That's a negative, Elektra has already taken the job."

The Mech blinked "Oh. Well, you win some you lose some, see ya Soundwave." the Mech soon walked away from Soundwave and Elektra.

Soundwave sighed mentally, and looked back toward Elektra "We better get you prepared for the trip. C'mon, lets go see Shockwave for more details…"

Soundwave turned and headed for Shockwave's office with Elektra following behind him, both of them quiet on the way there.

It wasn't long before Soundwave and Elektra arrived at Shockwave's office.

"Hey Shockwave. Elektra needs to be debriefed on how to go about her recon mission on Earth." Soundwave said as he walked into Shockwave's office, Elektra following in suite.

Shockwave looked up from his desk "The job has been taken already?" He smirked and got up from his chair "Well then my Lady, you'll need a special device for the job…"

Soundwave and Elektra watched as he went over to a cabinet nearby, and pulled out a device of somesort. He then walked over to Elektra with the device in hand.

"If you please, my Lady, hold out your right servo." Shockwave said holding out a silver bracelet.

Elektra held out her right servo while Shockwave clasped the silver bracelet around her wrist.

"What does it do?" Elektra asked once Shockwave was done clasping it around her wrist.

"This is a fairly simple device that converts your state of appearance of that of what we call, a human." responded Shockwave before pressing a small black button on the underside of the bracelet.

Elektra began to glow and change, soon becoming a human in appearance. She looked up at the now gigantic Shockwave and Soundwave, soon looking down at herself in amazement "Whoa…"

Shockwave looked down at her "And if you want to change back to your original form, all you have to do is press that red button next to the black one."

Elektra looked for the red button and soon found it, pressing it in, and turning back to her original Transformer self. When she returned to her original form however, she was slightly tipsy, grasping her head in dizziness "Whoa…vertigo."

Shockwave grabbed ahold of her gently, helping to regain her balance "Easy there my Lady, I recommend when you change back to your original form, give yourself about twenty minutes before changing back, so that you won't get dizzy."

Elektra nodded "Thanks for the tip Shockwave."

Shockwave nodded "Anytime my Lady." He turned to look at Soundwave "The Energon and shuttle for the trip is already prepared at the ship docking area. Take her there, and she should be able to depart immediately."

Soundwave nodded "Thanks Shockwave." He said before walking out of the room with Elektra following after him.

_*****Later, at one of the hangers of the ship docking area**_

Soundwave faced Elektra, sad that she was leaving, but showing no emotion that he was.

"Well, everything's all set…" he said with no emotion.

Elektra nodded "Thanks Soundwave." She said before she was going to enter the shuttle.

Soundwave suddenly grabbed ahold of Elektra's shoulder gently, stopping her from entering the shuttle "Elektra, wait…"

Elektra turned to look at him "Yeah?"

Soundwave's facemask folded outward, revealing his mouth and nose. He moved in close to her, kissing her lightly on the cheek before pulling away adding "Be safe."

Elektra blushed slightly "I will." She gave him a hug, Soundwave hugging her back "I'll be back." She said before pulling out of the hug and walking into the shuttle, Soundwave closing the shuttle door behind her.

Soundwave backed away from the shuttle as its engines began to purr and fire up, waving slightly at Elektra in a last goodbye. Elektra waved back from the shuttle window, and soon took off into space.

Soundwave watched her shuttle go into space until it completely vanished into a warp field the ship created to go to Earth, before soon heading back to the Decepticon Palace to report to Megatron.

* * *

**Tricity: First chapter complete~!**

**Elektra: =3= Bout' time…took you long enough…**

**Tricity: xD Oh hush you! I was lazy and didn't want to translate the RP into story format! So sue me!**

**Elektra: Later guys, see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
